The BEGA Chronicles
by blitzkrieg soldier87
Summary: Bryan and Spencer were knocked out hard after their battle with Garland. While all the action was going on, where were they? Probably messing around, peeing in someone's oatmeal, and falling off beds to name a few. Rated teen for curse words.
1. Damned Bed

The BEGA Chronicles

Chapter 1

Damned Bed

A cool breeze of air began to wrap his body. As he was going to roll on his side, there was nothing there, and instead of still staying in bed, he fell off and there was a loud thud. "Shit…" he said scratching his nape. When he opened his eyes he was in a totally different place. The beds looked like those beach chairs you could get a tan on, except slimmer versions. It looked all so futuristic, until he caught sight of the logo on top of the doorway, BEGA.

His eyes widened at the sight of the logo, and when he looked at his clothes, they weren't his normal clothes. His pants weren't brown and baggy, they were black and skinny, his shirt didn't have that crop-jacket and it wasn't surely navy-blue with an orange accent, it was black and on the upper right hand corner, there was a BEGA logo on it, and when he checked his forehead for his headgear, it was still there and he let out a sigh of relief.

_"Wait a minute… then if I'm wearing this that means… I'm a captive of… BORIS!? __**BORIS!!**__" _He thought to himself, and soon after he looked at his uniform again, he let out a scream, a LOUD scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed as he ran around the halls of the building, barefoot, and wild. When he reached the elevator, he stopped screaming and nodded his head to the elevator music. Then when the doors opened on the ground floor, he started screaming again and headed for the front door. The man at the reception desk saw Spencer running for the door that he locked it, and as Spencer was running towards it, he hit it like a fly that hit a car.

He woke up again, falling off the thing they called a bed. When he sat up, there were a pair of legs in front of him. When he looked up it was Boris. "I heard of your little incident a while ago… about you running around like a lunatic around the building. It's hard for me to believe I once trained you… but you have to listen to me… again. Is that understood?" Boris said as he looked at Spencer with stern eyes. Spencer rolled his eyes, and nodded. "Good. Now enjoy your stay here at BEGA Spencer." And with that, Boris left the room.

Spencer stood up and decided to go to bed again. But when he rolled to his left, he fell off again, "Damned bed…"


	2. The Great Plot

Chapter 2

The Great Plot

After falling off the bed more than once, Spencer decided to just go around the building since there was nothing else to do. But before he set out on his little adventure, it suddenly crossed his mind, where was Bryan? He then went around the building several times, and saw Bryan at the registration desk, looking apathetic and pissed. As he handed out BEGA ID cards to the people in line, better said in a crowd.

"Hey…what's going on?"

"Oh nothing really Spencer, just me… trying to calm down…" he said with a frustrated tone

"Calm down or steamed up?"

"None of the above."

"And you've been here since?"

"This morning…"

"Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"NO."

"Why?"

"I fall off every time I roll."

Spencer then nodded and gestured Bryan to get out of his seat. He picked up the telephone, dialed a number, put his feet on the desk and said, "Hey Ian! How's it hanging in Russia?" Bryan's eyebrow rose, "What are you doing? Boris will get us killed or minced!" Bryan whispered to Spencer. He then cupped the speaking part of the phone. "So? He may be the boss around here, but he surely ain't mine." Spencer then went back to talking to Ian on the other line. People started complaining about not getting their BEGA IDs.

Lunch time soon came and everyone was in the cafeteria. When Bryan came from the counter, all eyes were staring at him and he could hear murmurs. He then walked a little faster than before and sat with Spencer. "What's going on and why's everybody staring and murmuring?" He asked in a soft tone. "Who are we Bryan? WE failed Boris, and I suppose the whole world knows that, we also stirred up a commotion the other day when we invaded this very building." He whispered to Bryan.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Nope… Not today my friend."

"Why?"

"That my dear Bryan is BEGA shit… you eat that you become a part of them."

"But it's free!"

"I don't give a shit!"

"I got yogurt."

"Is it flavored?"

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"Mango…"

"Give it to me."

"But you said it was BEGA shit."

"And so?"

"It's BEGA shit."

"No… It's Y-O-G-U-R-T, now gimme"

"Alright…"

Spencer then happily ate his yogurt while Bryan still looked around at the piercing eyes. "What do we do now? We're probably outcasts here…" He asked looking around. "We get a grocery cart and race around the building." Spencer said, licking his spoon.

"What?"

"I said; we race around with grocery carts."

"Where do we get grocery carts? Besides, we're not even allowed outside."

"If I meant it literally, I wouldn't be here anymore, I'd be grocery cart racing…"

"You've changed ever since you entered BEGA."

"Did I ask for it?"

"Well… No…"

"And neither did you… now, after a while, we have to digest our food properly and we could go on a sugar rush of some sort, now eat sugar, LOTS OF IT."

"No…"

"And why not?"

"Where's Spencer and what have you done with him?"

"Nothing, I'm just… well… on a high…"

"Have you been affected by Ian in anyway?"

"No… well here's the deal… We can sabotage this place from the inside since we now are in it, you get me? Now you ask me how we do it. We go on a rampage… go crazy, vent out, take back the years! That's how we're gonna do it." Spencer whispered to Bryan.

Bryan then began smile, "I see where this is going…" they only sat there with smiles on their faces, and stares were on them. They then stood up and left the cafeteria to plot their first plan.


	3. Late Night Oatmeal

Chapter 3

Late Night Oatmeal

With their Beyblades destroyed, they had no choice but to take on some duties in the office. Their first duty? Kitchen duty. They were assigned to make the items for each Beyblader's specific diet. Like meat for Crusher, carbs for Ming-Ming, vegetables for Mystel, etc.

It was getting late, and the boys packed it in already, until Garland came into the kitchen. "Hey you, make me some oatmeal would you?" he demanded as Bryan dropped the crate furiously onto the floor. "Alright. I'll make you some oatmeal if you want." He said with a hard and furious tone. "Good, then bring it up to my--" he was cut by Bryan, "What do I look like to you? Hotel Service?!" He said with the same tone, "Alright then… I'll come down to get it, but you better make sure it's ready by nine alright?" with that he left the kitchen.

Bryan didn't liked being bossed around more than the next person. He was also faced with Garland. Bryan wanted revenge, badly. But how could he do it? He started searching the storage area in the kitchen for something poisonous. There was nothing.

So, forced to make regular oatmeal, Bryan just had to wait some other time for revenge. As he was boiling water, he suddenly had this urge to pee… BADLY. Being so far from the restroom, and the water nearing boiling point, a light bulb lit up inside his head. Revenge might not have been so far away after all.

He got a step stool, unzipped his pants, aimed for the center of the container, and there it flowed. It felt refreshing, like a cool breeze, except for when his penis started to get warm because of the steam. So when he was done, he didn't add the milk, the sugar, just plain and simple oatmeal with a twist.

"Where were you? I was waiting you know." Garland complained as Bryan entered his room. "Oh stop whining and be thankful that I still made your friggin oatmeal." Bryan said looking Garland in the face. "Hey I know you… I beat you the other day." He said, his face relaxed, "Got a point punk? Now if you don't mind, it's past my curfew." Bryan said as he left the room.

"Wait…" Bryan stopped and turned to see Garland with pleading eyes.

"If you want me to stay, I will… but I ain't eating your oatmeal… okay?"

"Alright…"

Garland replied with a thin smile. Garland then took the bowl and smelled the aroma. He took the spoon, and fed himself a spoonful of the oatmeal. Bryan could only cover his mouth with his hands at that moment as he watched Garland enjoy his oatmeal.

"What'd you use for this? It's pretty good, actually, it's the best!"

"Nothing really… just your everyday instant oatmeal dude…"

"Really? Well… it tastes better than that if you ask me. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything…"

"What's up with you and Tala?"

"Why?"

"Oh nothing… well… what's up with the whole team of… what's that name again? The Ex-Con Boys?"

"No… it's the _Blitzkrieg_ Boys, and why are you asking, we're all not related, but we're a brotherhood."

"Oh… well nothing really… you guys seem to have such a grudge against Boris, I don't understand why you'd have one… he's actually one of the best people this world has to offer."

"No he's not… I'd rather be enslaved to a rich man than work for that scumbag."

"If that's what you say…"

Bryan smiled at Garland, and went out of the room in a hurry. When the door closed behind him, he went a distance from the door, and then he started laughing hard. After his laughing recovery, he went up to where he and Spencer were going to sleep for their duration in BEGA.

When Bryan entered the room, there was a certain pride that over-shadowed him. It was funny, but Bryan looked accomplished. "Okay… why are you so happy tonight?" Spencer asked as he was getting ready for bed. "Oh nothing really… why? I don't think you should know…" he said taking his shirt off.

"Bryan… I'm serious what did you do?"

"I served somebody…"

"What do you mean by serve?"

"I just fucked somebody up Spencer my friend."

"Are you serious?"

"You know… revenge _is_ a dish best served cold."

"You did something to Jackie Chan didn't you?"

"Jackie Chan?"

"Yeah… 'cause he was all like screaming karate phrases…"

"Oh…"

"Well?"

"Maybe and maybe not…"

"Just dish out on me already damn it!"

"Alright just be patient… He asked me to make him oatmeal and I peed in it on purpose. There, you happy?"

"SHUT THE FUCKSHIT UP"

Bryan smiled and nodded at his friend whose jaw hit rock bottom. Then, they both laughed it off. "Are you sure he won't get hepatitis or anything like that?" Spencer asked between his laughing, "I doubt it, he said my pee tasted good. So that must mean something." The night ended with a barrel of laughs for the two boys, and pretty much a whole mystery for Garland.


	4. Horror Movies

Chapter 4

Horror Movies

"_Follow Spencer's plan of somewhat sabotage: Check. Avenge myself and Spencer for what Garland did to us: Check. Now what else is there to do?" _Bryan thought to himself as he was headed for the registration desk for those crazy BEGA ID cards. It wasn't something Bryan enjoyed, but he was assigned there for the meantime, along with Spencer.

Lunchtime then came and they were on break, at last. It may have been an hour only, but it felt longer than that. It was like forever instead of an hour. Not to mention that because people refused to get into line and just decided to crowd around the counters, the air-conditioning wasn't really that useful.

After a stressful day of handing out and registering ID cards, the boys decided to take a break, a well deserved break. "So… what do we do now?" Spencer asked as they headed to the elevator. "I don't know… is there some entertainment center here?" Bryan asked as he stretched his arms. "No… unless you want to train or watch that Ming-Ming girl." Spencer said, hands in his pockets. "Nah… no movie theater?" he asked looking up to his friend. He shook his head as a reply. Bryan sighed and they waited patiently for the elevator.

The elevator then came and the elevator music was Ming-Ming's song. T was no surprise because she was their mascot. As they stood inside, a bright idea soon came to Bryan's mind. "Hey… since Boris probably checked out by now… I heard his office has a widescreen TV and a DVD player." He said with a smirk. "I heard all the Justice Five rooms have just the same thing too…" Spencer looked at Bryan with a beaming smile. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" Bryan asked Spencer as he nodded his head in response.

"Final Destination 2?" Spencer asked as his eyebrow rose at the DVD. "Got a problem? It was the only one decent enough I could find." Bryan said withdrawing the DVD. "Doh… It's alright… let's just find an empty room an stay there…" Spencer said as he began to open doors to unsuspecting rooms. "hey what about this one? It's good enough… besides… look" Bryan said pointing to the air-conditioner and how clean and decent the room looked. "How long will that function take?" Spencer asked looking at the long hallway. "Probably another five hours or so, it just began." Bryan said looking up at the wall clock. Spencer looked at Bryan with the 'WTF? That's so late' facial expression.

While they were watching, they were at the scene where at the gym, someone died because of the force of the exercise equipment on the wall behind it that his head was cut because of the swords on top of the machine, and sadly, Bryan didn't see the words, "UNCENSORED" at the bottom. "BULLSHIT BRYAN!! Why the uncensored one?!" Spencer asked as his eyes sunk into the pillow, and as Bryan was so engrossed in the film. "Shut up and just watch." He said.

They then came to the scene where they were at the warehouse and all those nails went through the girl… (I don't know what exactly happened since I watched this movie a long time ago…) Spencer let out a loud scream, Bryan on the other hand, went closer to the TV.

Then, without noticing it, someone sat beside Spencer. "So what's going on?" the voice asked Spencer. "I don't give a fuckshit anymore to Bryan that's what!" after he said that, his head sunk into the pillow. His head then jolted from the pillow and he slowly looked to his right, and saw a happy Mystel. Spencer jus nodded, until, he realized Mystel wasn't there a few minutes ago.

He dropped the pillow and began to scream at the top of his lungs again running out of the room. "What's his problem?" Mystel asked as he began to get from Bryan's bowl of popcorn. "He ain't the biggest fan of thriller movies you see…" he said as he put a bunch of popcorn in his mouth. "Oh…" Mystel said as he ate some popcorn as well. Bryan then looked to his right and saw Mystel. He looked weirded out, but he didn't mind, they then continued to watch the movie.


	5. Barefoot Freedom

Chapter 5

Barefoot Freedom

Bryan was sick of being confined in a building doing chores. It was different from the abbey. The abbey was a place where you were forced to do things so most likely you're not going to be found sunk in boredom. He looked out the window, at the bussing streets of the town. It was only at that moment he began to wonder where Tala was. After their battle with Garland, they never got a chance to see each other.

A gust of wind began to fill the room from the open window. He closed his eyes to prevent any unsuspecting item from entering his eyes. When he opened them and looked behind him, he saw a picture of him and Tala in a photo booth taken a few months ago when they were in New York for the World Championships. He smiled at the picture.

The beaming smiles reminded him of why they went to that booth in the mall in the first place. It was because Tala was so frustrated about so much things. Kai joining the Blitzkrieg Boys, Ian not being there, he was like a little brother to the team. Also, he was beginning to feel his skills getting rusty.

_"Bryan, this is a waste of time… we should probably be heading back, I need to train and--" Tala said trying to break free from Bryan's grasp. "Forget it, you need to be happy somewhere not everyone would notice you." Bryan said still pulling Tala through the mall. "Why? That's stupid Bryan." Tala said breaking free from his friend's grasp. "Tala… stop pulling yourself down. Deep down inside, you know you're a good Beyblader, and you have to know that, you have to be aware of your own talents and that you're good enough a 'blader." Bryan said turning to Tala. "Who are you and what have you done to Bryan?" Tala asked defensively. "I'm still Bryan Tala… don't worry…" he said with a gentle smile that made Tala blush a little. "I just have so much faith in you as a Blader. Ever since we broke free from Boris, you've changed; like you had some deduction in your self-esteem…" Bryan said looking away from Tala. "I thought the same about you too…" Tala said approaching Bryan, "But ever since Kai joined the team, you've been distant from me… from our memories, like you forgot about me, so… I guess it affected me… especially that I once called you a friend…" Tala said, his eyes about to tear up. Bryan stretched his hand to Tala, a gesture to take it. Tala smiled back at Bryan, and took his hand._

After remembering how he got that picture, he went out their room. He went down the elevator, and saw the lobby; empty, for the very first time. The door wasn't locked, and this was his chance. Though he forgot to put his shoes on, he put his foot forward and walked towards the automatic door. He stood three inches away from the door, and it opened at his presence. He saw the bright beautiful surroundings, it widened his eyes.

He put his best foot forward, took a deep breath and looked forward. He then began to run out the door with the biggest smile on his face, he went unnoticed. He jumped and rejoiced. He ran barefoot on the streets of the suburbia. Though eyes were staring at him because he was in his BEGA uniform he didn't care. The rough cement below his feet was warm, it was comforting at the same time for some reasons he didn't know; maybe because the floor in the building was cold, as well as in the abbey. It could have been the first time he felt warm foundation.

He ran, and ran, and ran, to places he didn't know. He then began to jump again, he looked like on of those Puma models, the ones pictured when they were jumping, but he also looked happy at the same time, until he saw what his eyes didn't want him to see.

He stopped by a news stall, and on the newspaper that was a few days old: "Tala; captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, lost to ripe pick Garland of BEGA." it may have been weird to see, but somehow, seeing Tala injured just brought Bryan lower than the floor. It was like a part of him was hurt as well. He and Tala were somewhat a brotherhood, more than that maybe; a mutual understanding. He then asked the man selling the newspapers what hospital Tala was staying at, he told Bryan where it was and he went running barefoot again.

He ran as fast as he could, disregarding the stoplights and cars, the many people that went in his way. He couldn't believe what happened; Tala losing to some new guy on the block. The hospital was a bit far, but Bryan didn't really care how much scars were on his feet, how warm the cement was getting, how weary he was getting either, he just wanted to see Tala.

When he reached the hospital, it was like he knew what room Tala was staying. With that hunch, Bryan went into the elevator, and waited. When he reached the floor, he went where his hunch brought him, and who knew his hunch was right. It was Tala and him for that moment. He then placed his head beside Tala's head. He kneeled beside the bed and looked at Tala from there.

He smiled, even if Tala was in bandages. His fingers ran through Tala's hair. "You'll be okay…" he said to himself at the sight of his friend, in pain and unconscious. He pecked Tala on the cheek, and caught sight of his folded clothes. There was a piece of paper sticking out of his pant pockets, so Bryan pulled it out and it read:

_Dear Bryan…_

_Thanks for being the greatest friend in the world, you mean so much to me… and thanks for giving me that little pep talk in the mall a while ago._

_-Tala_

He blushed at the letter. He then took out the picture of both of them out of his pocket and placed it in Tala's pant pocket. As he was about to fold the pants, he heard footsteps. He opened the window and felt the wind grace his face. He then jumped out of the window and landed perfectly on the ground. He then looked back at the open window and smiled at it. He then went back to running without any restriction, there may not be a smile on his face, but it was evident in his eyes.

When Mr. Dickenson entered the room, he saw Tala's pants unfolded. When he went to pick them up, the picture fell out of the pocket. He picked it up and smiled at it. He then put it on the bedside table and chuckled. "Oh Tala… if only you were awake to see who came by." He said to himself, looking at the unconscious boy.

Bryan then reached the BEGA headquarters. He didn't know what to expect, but somehow, knowing that Tala was in good hands, made him feel warm and fuzzy. He brought his head up and entered the building with Pride. He was halfway there, and instead, he just ran. He ran past the employees that were there and entered the elevator. He leaned against the wall and sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He then looked up and closed his eyes. He didn't notice it, but he began to slide down the wall. As he sat in the corner, "Tala…" he mumbled to himself with a smile on his face.


	6. Intoxication

Chapter 6

Intoxication

Since the boys were assigned to do some chores or better said, jobs around BEGA, they were shifted from Kitchen Duty to the Household like service. It wasn't something they asked for. If they just hadn't lost to Garland, they could be out there having the time of their lives in Japan's night scene, experiencing the highs of puberty. But no, they had to get stuck in the BEGA facilities, doing odd jobs that they didn't get paid for anyway.

Spencer was called up to Boris' office that afternoon, through his mind; it was either that he was going to be given another oddball job, or he was going to be lectured about who knows what, or even worse, get tortured. The memories of the abbey still lingered in his mind. The torture, the endless hours of staying awake until you've received your punishment, or have finished your drills, that was the only thing that went through his mind as he went to Boris' office.

When he arrived there, he was seated on a big, comfortable looking chair. He took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. As he approached the desk, his face seemed to harden all of a sudden. He didn't know what was going on, but his face felt stiff, just like before. A smirk began to form on Boris' face, and deep down, Spencer was afraid.

"Spencer, I need you to do something for me… it's very easy, and I bet you won't even break a sweat." Boris said with a cheerful but not perky tone. "I want you to clean a room for me. The service just took a break today and his room is due for cleaning, if you'd want, you could bring Bryan along with you, but I doubt it he's here." Boris said with the same tone, but there was a part where it began to sound skeptic. Spencer nodded as a reply, and Boris told him that the tools he needed were just outside the room, then he gave him the directions and Spencer was off.

While Spencer was in the elevator, he began to wonder where Bryan was. It puzzled him, where was he? Then the elevator doors opened, and it was his cue to get off. As he got off, he accidentally bumped into a boy with orange hair. "I'm sorry." Spencer said as he looked down to see someone looking up to him. "No it's okay…" the boy said with a smile and with that he entered the elevator.

Spencer then found the room, and when he entered it seemed intoxicating. The air-conditioning was on, there was a comfortable looking couch on the other end of the room, but when he looked to his left, there was a big, spacious, bed.

He set the cleaning tools aside and sat on the bed. He bounced a few times on the soft mattress, but the sheets alone were soft, so soft that Spencer fell into the spell of the bed and let go. His head crashed on the pillow, he brought his feet up, and rolled back and forth a few times on the bed, a luxury he didn't have for the past days.

When Bryan entered the BEGA building, all eyes were on him and his dirty feet. Boris then appeared from the balcony above. He had strict eyes; it was like they pierced through the ground Bryan stood on. Bryan then squinted at the sight of Boris. It was clear Bryan didn't like Boris, but for Boris to keep both of them in his hands, must mean he wants something from them, but it was a part of their deal anyway (Tala threw that deal off but then I just tweaked it up a little :). There was silence, and only silence. You could hear a needle drop from the balcony Boris stood on. Bryan then looked forward and headed for the elevator in a casual manner. "Where are you going young man?" his voice boomed through the whole lobby, Boris' voice was how it was back then in the abbey, hoarse and it echoed through your mind. "The torture room sir." Bryan replied, his voice wasn't the same, it was confident, assuring, in a manner of that of a soldier. "What torture room? Bryan, you're talking non-sense." His tone changed when he said that.

"What do you mean non-sense? It's where you send your pupils when they disobey you, or better yet ignore the rules you've set out for them."

"Bryan, are you not yet satisfied that I have changed greatly?"

"No…"

"And why would that be?"

"First and foremost, you make Spencer and I do most of the dirty work, how do I know you aren't getting revenge for the loss during last world championship?"

"I wouldn't have taken you in and taken care of you if so Bryan."

"Then why is Tala in the hospital?! Wouldn't you have done the same thing to him too?!"

"Tyson came to his aid, and besides, I don't think he's a big pro for your team."

"Oh yeah, like you know the color of my underwear today. You only knew us as your minions, soldiers that would do your dirty work! You didn't know who we were, as people and as children."

"Bryan, how about, you join the BEGA league? Would that make you happier? Would that be evidence that I have changed?"

"Me? Join your stupid league? In your dreams wise guy but it's not going to happen."

"What makes you think so?"

Bryan just shook his head and called for the elevator. When it came, he held the button that left the door open and asked, "Where's Spencer?" Boris gave the directions and the floor, and then Bryan entered the elevator. Crusher on the other hand came from the training center. He felt refreshed after that shower and workout, but he was incomplete. So, before he ate, he decided he'd go and take a nap first in his room.

Both boys arrived at the same floor on separate elevators. Bryan knocked on the room's door. He knocked again since it seemed so long. "Is there anything you need?" Crusher asked as he came from behind Bryan. "Oh, you see, my friend was supposed to clean this room, and I guess he's so engrossed with it he can't hear--" Bryan was cut off when he saw Crusher with a big beaming smile. "It's okay, let me open it for you then, anyway, I need to do something inside too." He then pulled a key from his pocket and the door swung open slowly. Crusher turned the switch on and was surprised by what he saw on his bed. "Is this your friend?" he asked Bryan. Bryan then came in the room to see Spencer with another boy in the bed. "Yeah… the big, bulky, blonde is, not the smaller one…"

Spencer was in bed with a boy with orange hair. "Who, Who is he?" Bryan asked pointing to the other boy. "Oh, his name is Brooklyn; he's a trainee here too." Crusher said with a smile. Bryan nodded as a response. Brooklyn seemed to like Spencer's torso since that was where his head was resting. His left arm was over the torso as well, when his head rolled up, there was a smile on his face.

Bryan looked at Crusher, and Crusher looked at Bryan. "Who should we wake up?" Crusher asked. "I say…" Bryan said as his finger pointed to both boys in the bed. "Leave it all to Batman" (treat it like eenie meenie mynie mo… however you spell that I don't really know :)) ) His finger then pointed to Spencer. He then went towards the head of the bed. He then pinched Spencer's nose. He then woke up with a red nose. He looked to his left and saw Bryan, he sat up and saw Crusher, he felt weight on his torso and saw Brooklyn.

"It's not what you think" He said to the two spectators. "Let me guess… you weren't able to clean my room?" Crusher asked with a straight face. Spencer shook his head as a reply. Crusher only replied with a nod, he then pointed to Brooklyn. Spencer broke the ring Brooklyn's arms formed around his torso. He then woke up with all the eyes attached to him. He could only smile.

Bryan looked at Spencer, Spencer looked at Bryan, Crusher looked at Brooklyn, Brooklyn looked at Crusher, Bryan looked at Crusher, Crusher looked at Bryan, Crusher looked at Spencer, Spencer looked at Crusher, Bryan, Crusher, and Spencer looked at Brooklyn who looked back at Bryan, Crusher, and Spencer. "What time is it?" Brooklyn asked, all three heads looked up to the clock on the right side wall of the room and looked back at Brooklyn. "Then that must mean it's getting pretty late huh?" he said as all three responded with raised eyebrows. Brooklyn then patted Crusher on the back and left the room.

"Well… I guess that means it's time for us to leave too Spencer." Bryan said and left the room. Spencer then sighed and trailed behind Bryan. When both of them left, Crusher just crash landed on his bed and went off to lala land.


	7. Rockstars and Shit

Chapter 7

Rockstars and Shit

While they were in their room, they were getting bored, TOO BORED. They looked at each other and went back to staring at the clock. The room was so silent, untouched healthy food on the table, nothing more than that. Spencer then looked at Bryan, Bryan then looked at Spencer and out of no reason, smiled began to form on the boys faces. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Spencer asked Bryan, whose smile began to get bigger. They then rushed out of the room.

Spencer then took a baseball bat from one of the kids at the training center (he must've gotten it for his birthday or something like that.). Bryan then took a pair of wayfarers out of his pocket and put them on, followed by a beaming smile.

They then entered Boris' office. It was empty because he and his team had a "party" to go to that night. What were two sixteen year olds going to do with a baseball bat and the office of someone they hated? Bring hell of course.

Bryan then topped the table over; Spencer started bashing the computer with the bat. Bryan then pushed the bookshelf down. Spencer then targeted the big window behind the what used to be a desk, and it shattered into a million pieces. Bryan then found a post-it pad and wrote "I'm sorry BOSS BORIS" and put it on the broken computer that was on the floor.

They then entered the cafeteria with smiles on their faces. Everybody looked at them and Bryan just lowered his wayfarers and smiled. "Do we spare them?" Spencer asked. Bryan then nodded his head and said, "We go to the bigger bash in the conference room." And with that Bryan put his shades back on and left before Spencer.

When they arrived at the party, it all stopped at the sight of two barefoot boys, one with a bat, and the other in wayfarers. They then began to thrash the party. Spencer broke a sound system or two. Bryan started to kick the dishes off the tables, he then tugged hard on one of the girl's dresses and off it came. Her panty was exposed and she cried in humiliation. Afterwards, somebody came to try and stop Bryan. What did he do? Kick him in the dick of course, and he did just that to him. Spencer on the other hand was having fun destroying things, a lot of things. Like the champagne glass tower he tossed over.

Bryan on the other hand was getting into fights with other people. He kicked them in the nuts, gave them black eyes, and his wayfarers fortunately stayed in one piece. He then went up on one of the tables and started jumping on it. He went down and took the chair nearest to him. He dragged it with him. Boris then came and stopped him. He took Bryan's wayfarers off and in his eyes showed an apathetic expression. Bryan's eyebrows then began to furrow; then he whacked Boris with the chair he was holding. He bent down and claimed his purple rimmed wayfarers back, "That's what you get for taking my wayfarers…" Bryan said putting them back on.

Spencer then went to Bryan, when they met in the middle of the room, they held their massive weapons of destruction in the air. Security eventually came along and tried to stop them, but they were somewhat invincible. Spencer whacked each guard with the bat, and Bryan hit every guard with his chair, which eventually got broken. When Bryan's chair finally broke, he flipped his fingers at the crowd and Spencer gestured that they go fuck up some more shit in the building, and they did just that.

On their way out, Bryan's hand met the face of another BEGA security guard. He then pushed his face the opposite direction the poor guard was going and he fell on his back. The boys then invaded the sleep therapy room. They turned the lights on and began to break the things they called beds. They then headed for the restrooms. Bryan turned all the faucets on; Spencer started to flush all the toilets and they just left them like that. They then went to the training room once again, now that was where all the fun began.

They thrashed it like mad. Spencer's bat seemed to take all the damage lightly, and so did Bryan's feet. All the students began to run for their lives before they became victims of the incredible twosome. They then headed to the lobby. Spencer charged to the door and broke it; it shattered into a million pieces. Bryan then threw the computers at the reception desk out the door. Spencer then looked at the bat for one last time; he smiled at it and kissed it. He then aimed for the BEGA logo above the reception desk. When he threw it, it left a hole in the sign.

They then went up to the rooms of the star 'Bladers. They first entered Garland's room; Spencer thrashed things by hand just like Bryan. They then had a pillow fight of some sort and feathers began to float around the room. The cabinet of weapons was pushed over and the glass doors were broken when they hit the ground. They did the same thing with the other rooms, completely destroy and demolish. That must've been why they were called the Demolition Boys anyway.

They then ran to the elevators to their sweet escape. But instead of heading to their room, they headed for the lobby again. With the doors unlocked, they ran as fast as they could, ignoring the shards of glass on the floor. The guards lost them at some point when they turned to a dark alley. "Bullshit what happened?" Spencer said looking behind him as they pulled to a stop. "We just fucked Boris up my friend." Bryan said as he took off his shirt. Spencer then did the same and ripped it in half. "Got any dough?" Bryan asked, Spencer just nodded as a response. They then smiled and headed for the urban night scene of Japan. "What will we do when we get back?" Bryan asked, "We fuck some more shit and make it shittier." Spencer said with a smile.


	8. Lolli Lolli

Chapter 8

Lolli Lolli

Bryan suddenly sneezed, since they had no shirts on it was no surprise that something would happen to them. "Why don't we get new shirts? Or maybe a new shirt?" Bryan asked as his arms tried to keep his body warm. "Sure…" Spencer said as he scanned the area.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing really…"

"Can you just spit it out already?"

"Fine…"

"Well?"

"Marc Ecko…"

"But Marc Ecko isn't Japanese dumdum."

"The store you nitwit!"

"Oh… HAHA."

After a few minutes they found a department store. As they went around, eyes were attaching themselves to their bodies. Perfectly shaped abs, what else would make the men looking at them jealous and the women melt? As Bryan approached a rack of vests, he had this tingling feeling, and when he looked behind him, it was a pack of girls staring at him in amusement. Bryan just smiled at them and went back to what he was doing. He then found a classic structured vest that tickled his fancy, he held on to it.When he turned around, the girls were still there, beginning to look like a pack of hungry wolves. He then just walked past them and on his way he took the red shirt that was on sale. Fortunately, the girls didn't follow him anymore. Spencer on the other hand, found a black shirt and a black graphic hoodie from Marc Ecko. No one followed him.

When they were about to pay, Spencer stopped and looked at his feet, Bryan could only smile at his friend's gesture. They then went to the shoe section. Bryan picked a pair of Johnny Ramon Vans, while Spencer took a pair of black Marc Eckos. When they were paying, Bryan's eyes caught a pair of white wayfarers. He then took them from the rack and put them on the counter.

Since they had no use for the paper bags, they gestured the saleslady not to bag them. The girl just stared at them in amusement as they ripped the tags off (they paid for them already, so why not?) and started to put them on, they left the shoeboxes there, and Bryan put on his new wayfarers on.

"What do you want to do now?" Bryan asked putting his wayfarers on his head. "Didn't I say it already?" Spencer said putting his hood on. Bryan looked at him in confusion. "We fuck so more shit up and make it shittier." Spencer said as he crossed the street. Bryan followed his friend and they ended up at a club.

"You know what I mean now?" Spencer looked at the club scene before them. They were under aged; they weren't even supposed to be there. Spencer then headed for the bar and asked for a bottle of beer. "Do you even have money?" Bryan whispered in a panicky manner. Spencer brought out a Visa from his back pocket. Bryan snatched it from his hand. His eyes widened at the name on the card: Boris Balkov. Bryan just smiled and asked for a dry martini.

"You gonna dance?" Bryan asked as he tried to remain cool under the influence of alcohol. Spencer only gestured the "I don't know" shoulder movement. Bryan then sipped the last of his martini and headed for the dance floor. It wasn't too obvious Bryan was drunk, he actually looked sober. Spencer on the other hand drowned himself in beer.

The second song began to play, and Bryan saw Boris coming into the club. He left the dance floor and headed to Spencer who was happily seated at the bar. Bryan tugged on Spencer; he looked at Bryan like he was empty. "Boris is here we better get going…" Bryan whispered into his ear, Spencer nodded as a reply and they headed for the fire exit.

Spencer put his hood back on and Bryan did the same with the wayfarers. The club was quite big, and the fire exit was quite far. They didn't have much time so they just headed to the main entrance. They avoided Boris and his boys as much as they could.

They escaped Boris without a sweat, the danger came when they were outside. Garland was waiting with Crusher outside the club waiting for the both of them. "Well, well… what do we have here?" Garland asked teasingly as Bryan lifted his wayfarers from his eyes. "Well… I have a pair of wayfarers, and Spencer here has a hoodie from Marc Ecko." Bryan said as a caustic remark.

"Very funny my friend."

"Yeah my friend… HAHAHAHA!"

"Is that what you call a laugh?"

"No… it's what you call a 'WTF you are so boring and can you please get out of my fucking face' laugh."

"And you can even smile after that?"

"Yeah… got a problem?"

"No."

"Good…"

"Why?"

"Nothing… I guess you're not used to seeing people smile."

"And why would that be?"

"Maybe because your face might crack after a few minutes of trying to smile"

Bryan said as he put his wayfarers back on. Garland showed a look of disgust and cracked his neck. Bryan only raised an eyebrow at that gesture and dusted his shoulders. "Oh yeah?" Garland asked stepping nearer to Bryan. Bryan placed his wayfarers on his head, "Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Well then…"

"Well then… your momma's so old, her breast milk is powder!"

"Bryan… that's from a movie… that's under copyright…"

"WTF Spencer? It's just for fun."

"What?"

"Oh just zip it Karate Kid."

Bryan said as he pushed Garland to the side while Spencer followed. "Aren't we gonna go after them Garland?" Crusher asked looking at the two who were heading out into the dark. "I just gave them allowance, now we get them." Garland said as he and Crusher began to run. The other two looked behind them and just shook their heads as they too began to run.

As they were running, Spencer turned right. Bryan then stopped and followed Spencer. He was standing beside a totally tricked out car (how lame was that? :)) ). "And this is for?" Bryan asked pointing to the car. "Nothing really, I just found it smexy." Spencer said as he looked at Bryan.

When the other two caught sight of them, they began to run again. After long hours of running, Spencer saw an alley, his head gestured to Bryan to go this way, Bryan followed and they found themselves to be safe. But when they came out the other end, Boris himself was there waiting for them.

Bryan put his wayfarers back on and stepped forward, toe to toe with Boris. He raised an eyebrow and the other did the same.

"You're takin' us back aren't you?"

"I suppose that would be the main reason why I came after the two of you anyway."

"Oh…"

"Why? It was already on your mind, what other would you think?"

"I thought you wanted my autograph, but it looks like you don't so… sucks to me."

"Did I train you before?"

"Yes… I was the one you electrocuted and whipped 'till I couldn't stand anymore."

"Oh… well I didn't mean it that way…"

"Oh… WHOOPSIES."

"And I was once proud of you."

"No…you were ashamed… I lost to Rei… do you not remember? I said Fair Badly, he suddenly had this 'kamehameha' thing going on a little after his Drigger and I beg to differ thing… Dude? Do you not remember? God how old are you already?"

"Well I'm not that old my boy, and I remember that--"

"That??"

"That…"

"THAT…"

"That…"

"**THAT"**

"Oh stop it, now get in the car and--"

"NO!"

A voice interrupted. Bryan looked behind him and Boris looked behind Bryan.

"You know what… I am SICK alright, SICK AND TIRED of you, alright, _**YOU**_ commanding and demanding! Give me a break!"

"Spencer… that was why I created BEGA."

"Yeah… to be little Sergeant Boris once more, well listen, I am not listening--"

"Well that doesn't make a lot of sense… I mean c'mon dude. What kind of conversation is that? He's listening and you're not?"

"Bryan… you didn't let me finish my sentence and you threw my dramatic thingy monologue of some sort off… fuck you."

Bryan stuck his tongue out to his friend, and Spencer flipped his finger in return. "Now you know… I have no plans of listening to you… AT ALL." Spencer finished as Boris looked stunned, but in a calm way. Spencer narrowed his eyes at Boris, he then looked at the others and walked away. Bryan followed and the scene was just how it was.

"Why'd you walk away?"

"I just wanted to look cool I guess…"

"Well that's stupid…"

"I know…"

"Do we still fuck up shit?"

"Nope…"

"What now? Walk away and feel 'cool'"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"We look for a Starbucks…"

"Why?"

"I'm in the mood for a Frappuccino…"

Bryan then rolled his eyes, and Spencer began to draw a smile on his face. "How about… I treat you to a Venti?" Bryan asked as the two were walking. "Your choice dude" Spencer said with his hands in the pockets of the hoodie. "Fine… I'll treat you…" Bryan said putting his wayfarers back on his forehead. "Why?" Spencer asked as they were approaching a Starbucks. "Because you looked cool just a few moments ago." Bryan said opening the door for Spencer with a smile.


	9. Aviators, Wayfarers, Shutter Shades

Chapter 9

Aviators, Wayfarers, Shutter Shades, and Faded Lenses

"Hey Bryan… what's up with the wayfarers?" Spencer asked toying with them as they were walking into a mall. "Nothing really… but… it's something that isn't important to other people I guess…" He said looking at the people and how well dressed they were compared to them. "It has something to do with you and another _extremely_ special person, am I not right?" Spencer asked with a smug tone. Bryan then snatched the sunglasses back looking away from his companion. He then looked at them and smiled, "Yeah… it kinda does…" he said as he put them in his pocket.

They then reached the section filled with eyewear… this meant, sunglasses. Bryan looked up to Spencer, and Spencer looked at Bryan with the "what the hell are you looking at" face. Bryan smiled smugly at his friend, who seemed to have gotten the message. "No Bryan, NO, N-O" Spencer said as he turned his back on the racks of sunglasses. Bryan then pulled Spencer's hoodie and it was off to another adventure.

Bryan dug through the racks, while Spencer just looked around. Spencer found something else, an unusual pair of sunglasses that weren't exactly sunglasses; they looked more like blinds frankly. "Hey Bryan… what are these?" Spencer asked looking at them in pure amusement. Bryan's head popped out from the other end o the shelf Spencer found the spectacles. "Those are called shutter shades…" Bryan said as he approached his friend holding what seemed to be a new pair of wayfarers.

"Shutter Shades?"

"Yeah… you know… the ones Kanye West wore in his video, yep, that's the one alright."

"Well this is really purposeless…"

"No it's not, it's actually very nice." Bryan said taking them from Spencer's hand and putting them on.

"They don't even have lenses"

"And so?"

"So they aren't UV protected."

"Pish Posh… no wonder why you've changed, you've been hanging out with Tala!"

"Why would you suspect that?"

"Because you have the same attitude towards shutter shades!"

"And so?"

"Ian and I have the same!"

"And so? I've never seen you and Ian together unless you and Tala fight, or unless he stole something from you, or unless you guys are scheming up something to do something bad to me."

"How do you know?!"

"Well duh… You wouldn't be whispering in the corner of the kitchen unless it was something _really _confidential."

"Bullshit…"

Spencer then took them off Bryan's face and put them on his. It looked awkward, like he had lines sprawling all over his face. Bryan then looked to his left and found a pair of all black Aviators. He took a while to look at them. He then took them from the rack and looked at Spencer, then back at the spectacles, then back at Spencer. Just before Spencer was about to put the faded lens glasses on, Bryan handed the Aviators to Spencer. He then looked back at Bryan who had a thin smile on. When he tried them on, they were pure genius. He looked more masculine than he already was. He smiled and nodded at Bryan who just nodded back and gestured for Spencer to hand the shutter shades over. He did and they went to the counter to pay.

"Where do we go now?" Bryan asked as they sat by the river (I don't know what they call it, but if you don't have a clue or call it something else, it's like where Tyson and the other 'Bladers met in G-revolution in episode 39, the scene at sundown.). "I don't really know anymore… if we go back… we could be punished secretly…" Spencer said looking at the water that flowed by.

"We can't stay like this forever…"

"I know…"

"But I doubt it Boris would punish us… he claims to be reformed."

"We can't trust him Bryan…"

"I know, but I said he _claims_ meaning he's just wearing a mask, just how you said it."

"So you're trying to say that he wouldn't hurt us because his new image…"

"We'd break it if he hurt us, and the purpose for creating BEGA was to train them with free will, not with force…"

The two boys smiled at each other and stood up, "I guess we go back now huh Bryan?" Spencer asked as they were going up the slope. "Go back where Spencer?" Bryan said putting on his purple rimmed wayfarers. "Back to BEGA"


	10. Happy PooPoo Time

Chapter 10

Happy Poo Poo Time

Bryan sat on the other end of the broken desk and Spencer sat to Bryan's right while Boris sat on his chair which fortunately remained in tact. Spencer avoided eye contact with Boris because he looked damn funny. He had a wound on his forehead because of the damage Bryan caused during the party, Spencer couldn't contain it. He was about to lose it if it weren't for Boris talking already.

"So, I suppose the both of you know why I called you here?" He said trying to catch their attention. Bryan was biting his tongue, while Spencer covered his face with his hand. They both nodded, nearly breaking out into laughter. "It feels so shameful, seeing my best and first team being degraded into… whatever the two of you have become…" He said looking seriously at the boys who were already having a hard time just trying to contain their laughter because of his wound that sat on his forehead, it was a big lump and it was just there, A LUMP! "Go to your room…" Boris said to them. They nodded as a response and rushed out the room. When they left, Spencer laughed so loud it filled the halls with glee and cheer.

As they were approaching the elevator, Spencer's stomach began to turn and churn. He couldn't hold it in anymore, it was painful. His anus seemed to be getting bigger and bigger each time he thought about it. It also felt like his penis was about to fall off due to the excruciating pain. "Bryan…" he said as he bit his lower lip. "Yeah?" His friend asked, looking at him who seemed to be holding his stomach so tightly. "You need to go do you?" Bryan asked calmly, Spencer only replied with a nod. "This should be my cue to go huh?" Spencer asked looking at Bryan who only nodded.

Spencer then rushed to the bathrooms. He was in such a hurry, that he didn't notice he committed the biggest, THE BIGGEST, mistake ever! He entered… **THE GIRLS BATHROOM.** Yes, he entered the wrong room, the wrong bathroom.

He sat comfortably on the toilet seat. He closed his eyes and felt the feces come out so fast like the Flash. It was relaxing, like a cool summer breeze. He began to feel lighter, that heavy unwanted feeling was slowly disappearing. The feeling of excreting was relaxing.

When he finished, he opened his eyes to see pink walls. Even the floor was pink. Though he knew pink was masculine and all, it was wrong to color a male bathroom pink, until he heard a tiny squeaky voice. His jaw dropped to the floor. He leaned a bit to the front and unlocked the door. When he opened it slightly, he saw Ming-Ming, brushing her hair adoring herself in the mirror. He then closed it again and just tried to be quiet. Sadly, his strategy to be quite didn't work. He then let out a large fart. It was involuntary, he couldn't stop it. For the love of God it was a fart! A loud fart!

Ming-Ming then looked to the cubicle where Spencer was, but she just ignored it and went back to brushing her hair. Spencer then let his head down and waited for the night to pass.


	11. Bryan the Explorer and Spencer the Bulky

Chapter 11

Bryan the Explorer and Spencer the Bulky

When Spencer came out of the restroom he mistakenly entered, he remembers Bryan saying he'd wait for him right there, in front of the male restroom door, and surprisingly he wasn't there. Spencer then sighed and went up to their room.

Meanwhile, in another area in BEGA, Bryan seemed to have his own sort of fun...

His new white Wayfarers, an IPod in his hand, and him singing to Viva La Vida of Coldplay. He danced through the empty halls of the building. As he danced, Spencer caught sight of his quirky friend. He was able to reach Bryan as he danced like it was a night club or a rock concert, whichever.

"Bryan..." Spencer called to his dancing friend who didn't hear anything or probably see anything since the lenses of his sunglasses were pure black. _"Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world." _ Bryan sang as Spencer sighed and said his name again. Bryan still didn't hear his name. Spencer decided to take it physical, he tapped Bryan's shoulder and nothing happened. Then he lost his patience because of the dancing leprechaun. He then pushed his friend forward. He hit the floor head on.

Bryan then stood up and took his Wayfarers off to see Spencer. Bryan beamed at Spencer whose eyebrow just rose. "Where'd you get that?" He said pointing to the IPod with his eyebrow high. "I dunno, I just found it on my lap when I woke up from my nap…" Bryan said looking at the IPod Mini that was in his hand.

"Nap?"

"Yes, thanks to you, taking so long just taking a dump, I was able to take a nap."

"Why would someone give you an IPod?"

"I don't know… but it surely has all my favorite songs in it."

He then helped his friend up and then they began to walk, until they caught sight of an open door. Bryan then approached it. He felt this brush of cold air all of a sudden. Spencer then stopped and looked at his friend who seemed to be held down by an open door. Spencer then went near and looked at Bryan. Snapping his fingers in his face and not snapping out of the trance.

He then tried to look inside the room, and it was just pitch black. He looked back at Bryan with a skeptic look. He then felt something like a switch to his left. His right hand then flipped it, and when the lights opened, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Their old clothes were on mannequins; their launchers were on display, encased in a glass box.. When Spencer went inside the room, he felt confused, he thought their clothes were with them in the Abbey, but he was wrong.

"Okay, so this is just weird, our old clothes end up here all of a sudden and so do our launchers…" Spencer said as he approached his old clothes which seemed to still be intact. "It must be a sign…" Bryan said as he looked at his old clothes. "What?" Spencer said looking at Bryan. "It's the apocalypse of the world!" Bryan exclaimed with his hands high in the air. Spencer just nodded his head as a response, then a light bulb was lit.

He took his old clothes off the mannequin and stripped his BEGA uniform off. "What is this? An audition for Playboy?" Bryan asked as he looked at his friend's hard, six-pack abs which he envied so much. "You could call it that, but I'd say making fun of Boris" Spencer said as he put his old white baggy pants on, which seemed to fit him very well until now.

Bryan then smiled, but instead he took Tala's clothes, which also fit him well too. What was surprising was that they found their old Beyblade's as well. Even Bryan's beat-up Falborg was there. Spencer took his Seaborg and Bryan took Falborg's bit-beast. "What are you gonna do with that?" Spencer said looking at the bit-beast. "I'm gonna kick the shit out of Karate Kid and claim dibs on his 'Blade, that's what." They smiled at each other, and they headed out since the training was to start soon.


	12. Run The Show Part 1

Chapter 12

Run The Show  
Part 1

It was a slow day for Garland and an even slower one for the boys. Though it was Bryan's plan to kick Garland a.k.a Karate Kid in his nuts, there was a change of plan. They ended up on the roof top of the building. The wind blew softly, like a summer breeze. There was nothing to do, so as they stared into deep space which were also called clouds, something interrupted them…

"HIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" somebody shouted… and the response? "WHAT THE FUCKSHIT?!" from Spencer and a "HOLY GUACAMOLI ARTICHOKE!" from Bryan. "What the hell was that?" Spencer asked Bryan with his eyebrow at a high. "Uhm… it was… uh… uhm… nevermind…" he replied as he twaddled with his fingers. "Oh… kayfinewhatever… now what do you want tempura?" Spencer said as he looked at Garland. "Who's Tempura?" he asked looking at the bulky blond.

"Well duh nitwit, you are."

"I have a name you know."

"So?"

"Call me by it"

"So?"

"I can be identified"

"So?"

"I'll know you're calling me"

"So?"

"My name will have a purpose."

"So?"

"Could you stop saying so?"

"So?"

"So you could finally agree with me and my name."

"So?"

"Is that all you say?"

"In your case yes… SO?"

"Whatever, I give up…"

He said as he sat in between the two boys. "Whattsa' matter Crownland?" Bryan asked as the wind blew once again. "It's Garland okay, _GARLAND. _Get it right for once." He said with a sigh. "Your name is gay." Spencer said with a straight face. "It is not." Garland replied. "God you must have PMS or something like that." Garland looked at Spencer as if he had a monster crawling up his back. "What's a PMS?" Garland asked naively, "Nothing you Bi-Polar" answered Spencer.

They then had a staring competition of a sort. Then an idea suddenly came to Bryan's mind. "You know, since we both, well actually the three of us were trained under Boris, we should bond…" the other two looked at the pale-haired boy with raised eyebrows, but Spencer quickly pulled a smile on his face and agreed, Garland didn't know what he was getting into.


	13. Run The Show Part 2

Chapter 13

Run The Show  
Part 2

"Why are you guys smiling?" Garland asked looking back and forth at the two boys who sandwiched him. "Why should you know douchechill?" Spencer said with his 'should-you-always-seem-to-give-a-fucking-damn' face. "Well of course I should, who knows what evil plot you have up your sleeves that could cost Boris' name!" he exclaimed with a worried tone. "Sadly for you, this is what he raised us to do." Bryan stated with a smug, _very_, smug face.

They were then walking on the streets of the bustling city. Garland was getting stares from kids, who then asked him to sign their tushies with a permanent marker, which would get off with soap and water anyway.

As soon as the whole autograph frenzy ended, they arrived at a karaoke bar somewhere in the area where the clubs, pubs, and bars were. Garland was in disbelief, he couldn't imagine Spencer, _**SPENCER **_of all people to do KARAOKE. "You guys aren't serious right?" Garland asked as his eyes were fixated on the sign with a stripper of a sort above the word: KARAOKE.

When they entered, there were drunk people at the reception table, fortunately, the receptionist wasn't drunk. She then led them to a room which smelled like cigars and beer. "Who gets first dibs?" Spencer asked as he sat on the couch in the corner of the room. "I say the newbie." Bryan said taking his place beside Spencer on the couch.

"What do you mean by newbie?"

"Well, as it seems that in this situation, Spencer and I have been with Boris for our entire lives, and your new to this whole Boris situation, we say you go first."

"I don't agree to this!"

"If you don't we'll feed you to those drunkards outside this room."

"They don't devour people…"

"They do when they're drunk."

"I still don't believe you."

"You don't?"

"Not at all."

"Then go out to the alley and see if they feed on you, you condom."

"Fine…"

"You sound stressed…"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Me."

"Yeah… whatever…"

"Just pretend we're not here, alright?"

"Why?"

"So you'll be in the moment."

"Whatever…"

He then browsed through the catalogue and found one song familiar. He then put the code in, took the mic and got ready to sing…

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

Spencer's face sunk into the pillow he grabbed , and Bryan just kept biting his tongue as Garland was _literally _feeling it. The song then ended and Bryan made proposal… "How about, we sing songs that are from the nineties!" he said as he burst into laughter. "Deal!" Spencer said as he stood to take the mic and input the code for the song.

_Let me tell you the story  
'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when  
There she was standing in-front of me  
And said "Hi, I got a little place nearby  
Wanna go?"_

I should've said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
Then I called my girl up and said

_Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go_

The other two then sang along and waited for Spencer to finish singing. A thought then crawled up Bryan's spine. He then smirked and knew what to sing. It was a fun night for the three of them. _"So this must be what it's like to be a Blitzkrieg Boy…" _Garland thought as a small smile crawled onto his face. It was like the first time he'd ever had _real _fun in his life.

It was then Bryan's turn. As always, he put his Wayfarers on.

_When you're feeling sad and low  
We will take you where you gotta go  
Smiling, dancing, everything is free  
All you need is positivity_

Colours of the world (spice up your life!)  
Every boy and every girl (spice up your life!)  
People of the world (spice up your life!)  
Aah...

Slam it to the left!  
Shake it to the right!  
Chicas to the front!  
Go round!  
Slam it to the left!  
Shake it to the right!  
Chicas to the front!  
Hi, see ya, hold tight!

It really was a fun night as they kept singing, and to a point, drinking. They left the Karaoke bar for a club. Bryan's wayfarers were still on and the night was never ending. Garland was playing conservative, whereas Bryan was going wild on the dance floor. Spencer was busy socializing on the other hand. Garland was having a hard time trying to fit in with the environment of wild boys and panty-less girls.

What would a lame guy like he would do? Try and make his companions come back to the place he called home. But there was a side to him that told him to stay. Then, a trance song played and his head began to bob. He started to dance. He now could tell Ming-Ming he can dance; hoorah for you Garland.

Before he left the bar, the bartender handed him a bottle of beer. He was hesitant at first, but then Spencer came up to him and said, "You better drink that you jackass." With a grim expression. Garland had no choice but to obey. He drank from the bottle and was intoxicated by the liquid that swished and swirled in his mouth.

Spencer then gave him a push that led him to the dance floor. He was in his own fantasy, each of them were, and it was the best. _Freedom_, Garland thought as his body moved to the rhythm. Then out of nowhere, some girl came up to him and kissed him. But when he woke up to his senses, it was a guy.

Garland being shocked and all, didn't really do anything. So he just held a beer in his hand and just stood there, with this guy who he didn't know, making out.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I don't own any of the songs used in the chapter. :D


	14. Birthday Sex

Chapter 14

Birthday Sex

They were ultimately bored. Since last night, they hadn't done anything out of the ordinary: YAWN. "Why are we sleeping in the lobby again?" Bryan asked as he was on the cold floor of the building. "Because we got locked out of our room…" Spencer replied with a frail "I-just-woke-up-what-the-hell" voice. "And GARLAND was **HAPPILY WELCOMED BACK INTO HIS ROOM?**" Bryan exclaimed with annoyance.

"Listen, I know you're pissed about the fact we're being treated like shit here, but there's nothing better we can do, alright?"

"I know, **BUT I'M JUST SO DAMNED BORED!"**

"You don't have to scream it to the heavens you know; so just…"

"Just what? Piss in another bottle of oatmeal? Take a dump in the female's lavatory? What? Just What?"

"Chill, alright… CHILL"

"How can I? It's so… hot…"

"I didn't mean that chill dodo brain, I meant the relax chill!"

"Oh… well… I knew that…"

Spencer simply sighed and tried to get some sleep back, but then he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He lightly lifted one of his eyelids to see his hunch was right. Annoyed at the fact he couldn't sleep, he still tried, no matter how impossible that would be. With all his power, he tried to ignore those orbs that pierce through you. After a few seconds, he gave up and simply asked… "Alright what do you want?" with all submission and an irritated tone.

"Remember back then in the Abbey?"

"Remember what? You know, there were a lot of things that happened in there, you might want to be just a _wee _bit specific."

"Your… f…"

"Why are you hesitating?"

"Maybe because you might pummel me into oblivion?"

"I don't think it would be that bad… go on…"

"Your… first… first… **FIRST TIME!**"

"First time?"

"Yeah… you know…" Bryan said as he started to dance like an exotic dancer while he was seated.

"Oh…" he said with realization "How did you know about that?"

"Security cameras…"

"Well… you really want to know?"

Bryan nodded with excitement, ready to hear what it was like to make love. Spencer then had a smug expression. It was a bit teasing, but Bryan was already biting his lip. He was so curious. They were simply just staring at each other now. Bryan with eyes the size of oranges, while Spencer's eyes weren't really suiting his face; they were so small, they were smaller than seeds. Out of frustration, Bryan placed a tight grasp on Spencer's shoulders and shook him, shouting, "**TELL ME ALREADY, GOD DAMN IT!**" Spencer just laughed boisterously, then later stopped and said "NO" frankly.

"Why not?!"

"Because, you'll regret it…"

"And I thought we were friends"

"Don't push it pretty boy"

"Gosh, you think I'm pretty"

"Flattered?"

"Pretty much"

"Hmph"

And with that, he stood up and called for an elevator. Completely ignoring Bryan's pleas to hear about the story that's been kept a secret, he remained resilient against Bryan's voice which passed right through him. Then, it got to the point where he couldn't handle it anymore, just in the nick of time, the elevator came. "**ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU THE FUCKING STORY**" he said as he entered the elevator

The doors closed behind them, and Bryan's excited face came back. Spencer sighed and prepared himself; he remembered every sad detail and hoped it wouldn't stay for too long in his mind.

"Alright… well, it started out on my birthday…"

"Your birthday?"

"Yeah, the day you come out of your mother's vagina, well, past that, there was always this girl waiting across the street. I ignored her stares…"

"Oooh… the faithful stares of disaster have decided to come upon you" Bryan said, doing his best to imitate a ninja

"Listen… do not do that or I'll really pummel you into oblivion"

"I shall be silent here in the corner of this elevator. I am just an illusion, a figment of your own imagination…"

"What did I say?"

"Alright, I am shutting up."

"Swear it that you'll shut up"

"I swear, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a poodle in my eye"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, I'm shutting up"

"Well you're not really shutting up"

"Well I will if you stop talking to me"

"Well fine then, I'll shut up"

"NOOOO!"

"Because you didn't want to shut up so I had to shut up--"

"I'm shutting up already!"

"Really?"

"Yes sir!"

"Fine… where was I?"

"About the part on your birthday"

"I thought I said--"

"You were asking"

"But"

"Ha!"

"Whatever… well there, on my birthday was the day I was already disturbed by her presence. So I asked permission if I could talk to her since her presence was irritating. Then when I told her to leave, she just had a grin… then later, she whispered, '_you'll see me again, by that time, you have to come out… but don't tell anyone…'_ I was confused, and how was I supposed to get out. But then I was able to get out and a week later, there was gossip that she got pregnant."

"That's it?"

"Got a problem with it?"

"No… I thought it would be more vivid."

"By vivid do you mean that you wanted me to describe the motion?"

"Uhm… maaaybe… why?"

"One word for you… disgusting"

The elevator then reached the floor where they were stationed. Bryan seemed disappointed. Spencer just giggled and thought to himself, _"Good thing I didn't tell him the whole story, or he'd go ballistic." _As he continued to look like a complete odd-ball laughing by himself as he trailed behind Bryan.


End file.
